The invention relates to a tolerance compensation frame for the indirect mounting and adjustment of motorcycle trim elements around a motorcycle light.
A very wide variety of methods and embodiments of means for mounting motorcycle trim elements in the front region on the headlight section are already known from the prior art. Here, it is important for the visual appearance that the trim elements have homogeneous gap sizes with respect to the headlight or with respect to the motorcycle light. Here, in particular, the gap sizes on the left and right of the light are significant for a visually appealing and symmetrical appearance. Setting said gap sizes proves laborious, time-consuming and difficult, however, in the case of most of the known methods and means. The individual spacings of each trim element usually have to be adapted individually and by hand with respect to one another and with respect to the headlight. Since, however, lean process steps are preferred in production, and said process steps have to be inexpensive, rapid and with a satisfactory result, many of the methods and means from the prior art are not suitable. Methods which provide a tolerance compensation directly on the trim means are likewise usually unsuitable, since the means for tolerance compensation often remain visible subsequently. For example, slots as means for the tolerance compensation on the trim parts provide a visually less appealing appearance. Furthermore, reworking is often necessary in the case of conventional methods and means, which increases invested time and therefore costs.
The invention is therefore based on the object of overcoming the above-described disadvantages and providing a simple, inexpensive solution which facilitates and accelerates the mounting and the setting of the joint sizes in comparison with conventional solutions.
To this end, according to the invention, a tolerance compensation apparatus for the indirect mounting and adjustment of at least one motorcycle trim element around a motorcycle light on a motorcycle frame element is proposed. Here, the motorcycle frame element is configured integrally by a motorcycle frame which serves as a carrier for further assemblies, or the motorcycle frame element is arranged on and/or fastened to the motorcycle frame. The motorcycle trim element forms at least two faces; a connecting face which serves for connection to the tolerance compensation frame, and a deflecting face which serves to deflect air and to protect a rider. The motorcycle light can comprise, for example, both headlights and an integral arrangement of a plurality of elements. Here, the tolerance compensation apparatus comprises a tolerance compensation frame which is fastened by way of a first set of fastening elements such that it can be displaced with respect to the motorcycle frame element in a tolerance compensation direction in a partially mounted state. This takes place by way of a first predefined position of the fastening elements of the first set of fastening elements. A gap size between the motorcycle light and the tolerance compensation frame is then set in a homogeneous manner in the partially mounted state. A gage is used to this end. The tolerance compensation frame is fastened by way of the first set of fastening elements such that it cannot be displaced with respect to the motorcycle frame element in a final mounted state. In the final mounted state, the fastening elements of the first set of fastening elements are situated in a second predefined position. The at least one motorcycle trim element is capable of being fastened or is fastened to the tolerance compensation frame by way of a second set of fastening elements.
One advantageous development provides that a covering unit can be fastened, and is fastened in the final mounted state, to the tolerance compensation frame by way of a third set of fastening elements. The covering unit covers the first and second sets of fastening elements, at least one part of the at least one motorcycle trim element and at least one part of the tolerance compensation frame in the final mounted state. Here, the covering unit has the task of covering fastening elements and locations which should not lie in a visible region, and of providing a visually appealing surface. At the same time, the covering element represents a protection against detaching of the covered elements and against weather influences.
A further advantageous development provides that in each case one fastening elements of the third set of fastening elements comprises a latching hook which is configured by the covering unit and a latching lug which is configured by the tolerance compensation frame. Here, the latching hook is configured to latch into the latching lug. As a result, the fastening elements are configured in such a way that they are not visible from one side and do not disrupt the visual appearance in the final mounted state, since the covering unit is not interrupted, for example, by a hole.
It is likewise advantageous for one embodiment if the motorcycle frame element configures at least one lug. Each lug configures in each case one displacement elements. In addition, the lug provides a stop face, against which the tolerance compensation frame is pressed by way of the first set of fastening elements in the final mounted state, all the stop faces lying in one plane and defining a common stop face. In the partially mounted state, the tolerance compensation frame can be displaced parallel to the stop face.
One development variant is advantageous, in the case of which the respective displacement elements is a slot. The slot is oriented along the tolerance compensation direction. By virtue of the fact that the slot of each lug is oriented in the tolerance compensation direction, a displacement is possible only in the tolerance compensation direction. As an alternative, instead of a slot, a hole with an enlarged diameter in comparison with a fastening element of the first set of fastening elements would also be possible, as a result of which a displacement is made possible in each direction parallel to a common stop face of the lugs.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for one design variant if the tolerance compensation frame is of substantially annular configuration. Furthermore, the tolerance compensation frame configures, over at least one section of its circumference, a fastening face which is oriented orthogonally with respect to a rotational axis of the tolerance compensation frame and/or parallel to the common stop face of the lugs and configures at least one hole. The hole serves to provide a leadthrough for the fastening elements of the first set of fastening elements. Here, a part of a fastening elements of the first set of fastening elements bears in a flush manner on the fastening face.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for one design variant if a fastening elements of the first and second set of fastening elements comprises in each case a bolt and a nut. In each case one bolt of the first set of fastening elements reaches, in the partially mounted state and in the final mounted state, through the displacement elements, for example the slot, of a lug and through the hole of a fastening face. In the partially mounted state, the nut is screwed on in such a way that a pressing force is not yet exerted between the lug and the fastening face or tolerance compensation frame. In the final mounted state, the nut is screwed onto the bolt with a predefined force, with the result that a pressing force is exerted between the lug and the fastening face or tolerance compensation frame, as a result of which the tolerance compensation frame cannot be displaced with respect to the motorcycle frame element. Furthermore, the first and second set of fastening elements can comprise further elements such as washers, spacer elements or bolt locks.
Furthermore, one development variant is advantageous, in the case of which the tolerance compensation frame at least partially surrounds the motorcycle light. An outer face of the motorcycle light, which outer face lies closest to the tolerance compensation frame, is at a spacing from an inner face of the tolerance compensation frame, which inner face lies closest to the motorcycle light, a first dimension of the spacing along the tolerance compensation direction, on one side of the motorcycle light, being a first gap size, and a second dimension of the spacing along the tolerance compensation direction, on an opposite side of the motorcycle light, being a second gap size, and the first and second gap sizes preferably being identical.
One development form, in the case of which the tolerance compensation frame configures at least one fastening lug for fastening the at least one motorcycle trim element, is likewise advantageous. The at least one motorcycle trim element can then be fastened to the tolerance compensation frame by way of the second set of fastening elements.
Furthermore, according to the invention, a method for mounting trim elements on a motorcycle in order to realize intended and identical gap sizes with the use of a tolerance compensation apparatus is proposed, the method for mounting comprising the following steps:
a) mounting of the tolerance compensation frame on the motorcycle frame element, on which the motorcycle light is mounted, as a result of which the partially mounted state is established,
b) orienting or adjusting of the tolerance compensation frame on the motorcycle frame element into a predefined position, preferably in such a way that the gap sizes are substantially identical and/or the motorcycle light provides a symmetrical appearance with respect to the tolerance compensation frame,c) fixing of the position of the tolerance compensation frame on the motorcycle frame element by way of fixing of the fastening elements of the first set of fastening elements, with the result that the tolerance compensation frame is fixed non-displaceably on the motorcycle frame element. In the case of a screw connection as a respective fastening element of the first set of fastening elements, the bolt is braced against the nut with a predefined force which, as a result, presses the fastening surfaces on the tolerance compensation frame and the lugs of the motorcycle frame element against one another,d) mounting of the at least one motorcycle trim element on the tolerance compensation frame by way of the second set of fastening elements,e) final mounting of the covering unit by way of fixing of the covering unit on the tolerance compensation frame by way of the third set of fastening elements.
Said steps can optionally also be carried out in another sequence.
The features which are disclosed in the above text can be combined in any desired manner, insofar as this is technically possible and they do not contradict one another.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The figures are diagrammatic by way of example. Identical designations in the figures indicate identical functional and/or structural features.